Resentment
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: Definition of Resentment, anger or bitterness related to something that happened in the past. rated M for language and sexual situations in future chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The room was filled with silence and tension. Gabriella sat with her legs crossed the ankles, her hands are intertwined against her knee, she had a presence about her, even while sitting down. She wasn't slouching, her back was up straight, her shoulders were back, and her head was held up high. Almost as if she ready to face any opponent that may come her way. Troy, on the other hand, was just as disinterested as the next guy. He leaned against the arm of the sofa, occasionally glancing at his clock, wondering how much longer he would have to sit here to have the same argument that they've been having for the past year.

Their marriage counselor, Dr. Rose Winston, cleared her throat impatiently. She placed her empty notepad aside and leaned forward.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, we've been having these sessions for the past month and both of you just sit here, silent, and give each other passive aggressive looks. You two could've stayed home and saved yourselves some money."

"Well, it wasn't my decision to come. Somebody signed us up without telling me, which isn't the first time this happened." Troy spat Gabriella rolled eyes

"What are you trying to say, Troy?"

"I 'm saying, you never ask for my opinion for anything you just go ahead and do it. We git it, your mom taught you to be independent since your Dad left, but we're supposed to be a team."

"How can I be a team when my husband is never home?!"

"Hey, hey!" Dr. Winston clapped her hands, "We're here to have grown-up discussions not to bicker and point the finger. I'm glad you guys are actually talking, but I would like to know the real reason behind coming to counseling."

"I had an emotional affair." Gabriella said Dr. Winston, let out a breath she leaned back against her chair and grabbed her notepad ready to take notes."

"Okay, how long did that last?"

"Not long—"

"It was long enough," Troy mumbled, Gabriella scoffed

"You see what I deal with? He always wants to have the last word. It's frustrating."

"Troy, let Gabriella talk, go ahead Gabriella please continue."

"Thank you it was six months and as soon as Troy found out I stopped it immediately."

"Okay, so I have a candid question, if Troy hadn't found out would you have continued the affair?"

"Honestly, yes I would have." Troy clenched his fist. Dr. Winston noticed and turned to him.

"Troy, how does that make you feel?" Troy shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care she can do whatever she wants to do."

"Well, given your sudden change in attitude I think you do care. Be honest with me, Troy how does make you feel?"

"Mad, hurt, betrayed. I spent 13 years with her, we have children. To think that she would continue to risk all of that makes me angry."

"Alright, so Gabriella, why did you start the affair?"

"I think Troy should answer that question." Dr. Winston raised an eyebrow, clearly confused.

"What is that supposed to mean, Gabriella?"

"It means you should ask Troy that question." Dr. Winston hesitantly turned to Troy

"Troy, what is Gabriella talking about?" Troy sighed heavily before answering the question.

"I had an issue with pain meds after my surgery," Troy muttered

"More like an addiction, Dr. Winston, Troy almost lost his medical license because of it."

"Really Gabriella?" Troy questioned, quite irate

"Yes Really, Troy. Let's call it what it was. An addiction! The only reason you can still practice is because you made an agreement with the board to go to rehab."

"Gabriella, that's enough. Troy, can you tell me a little bit about your addiction?"

"U had surgery on my leg and I got addicted to the pain meds they were prescribing me."

"Is there anything else you want to say, Troy?"

"No." He folded his arms and leaned back, Gabriella scoffed at this.

"This is what makes me mad, he acts like he doesn't care when you can obviously tell he does."

"Alright, I want you two to go home and work on talking to each other. Even if it's about basic household chores or the children, try not to bicker and banter. Marriage is about communication, I'll see you next week."

* * *

 **AN; Hey guys, this fic is apart of the "If I Have My Way" series, this is a sequel to "If I have My Way", this fic is replacing "Family Ties". We'll be doing things differently, like Is aid I'm all for constructive criticism, HOWEVER, what we are not going to do is insult my work or my character by making false statements about me. So, if you don't like the way this fic is going already, just click the back button in the upper left-hand corner. I hope you guys like the way this is going, this is a different type of drama than what I usually write so I hope you like it. ALSO, my other fics are on hiatus until further notice. I will continue t update this one and "First Comes Baby?" and I will update that fic this upcoming Sunday. HAPPY READING!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _A Year and a Half Ago_

Troy was usually the first to wake up in the Bolton household, he looked mischievously at Gabriella who was sleeping peacefully, she was the one who liked to sleep in, even though folks who didn't really know that would think it would be the other way around. Troy glanced the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw that it was almost time for Gabriella to wake up anyway, so he took it upon himself to give her a nice wake-up call. She gently climbed on top of her, and leaned in close to her face, he tried not to laugh it was always so funny to him how much od hard sleeper his wife of 13 years is. He blew a raspberry against her cheek which caused her to wake up abruptly, she rolled over on her side and groaned in annoyance which made Troy laugh out loud.

"Troy!" Gabriella moaned sleepily,

"What? I just wanted to wake up my beautiful sexy wife." Gabriella groaned as she sat up.

"You play too much babe, I had three more minutes of sleep."

"Well, now you'll be three minutes early." Troy pecked her nose with a kiss before hopping out of bed.

"I still don't understand how you have all this energy when you perform damn near fifteen-hour surgeries."

"You keep me, young babe." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she climbed out of bed, her nightdress rising slightly giving Troy a view of her bare ass. Gabriella felt eyes on her and smirked.

"I know you're staring at me." Troy chuckled

"I can't help it, babe, your body is so sexy."

"Oh yeah, after five kids with the stretch marks to prove it." Troy walked over to Gabriella and hugged her from behind, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I find your tiger stripes incredibly beautiful." Gabriella snorted

"Tiger stripes?"

"Your stretch marks, they look like tiger stripes."

"Thanks, babe, you're so sweet now get off so I can get ready. It's the first day of classes." Troy kissed her cheek before letting Gabriella continue her routine.

"I'm gonna go for a quick run babe, I'll be back before you leave."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." Troy and Gabriella shared a kiss before he Troy left to go running.

* * *

"Good morning Mom," Kadie said as she jogged into the kitchen, she started to favor Gabriella more and more every day. She also has the same mannerisms as Gabriella, they talk the same, they have the same laugh, they even have the same smile.

"Good morning Kadie, how'd you sleep last night?"

"Eh, okay, I'm still sore from cheer practice the other day. We did stunts all practice."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, what hurts?"

"My calves hurt the most." Gabriella frowned

"Did you tell Coach Lonnie?" Kadie shrugged her shoulders

"No, it's not that bad, I'll just pile on some tiger balm." Gabriella looked at Kadie hesitantly before going back to finishing up breakfast.

"Well, alright then, are you brothers up?"

"Yeah, they're all fighting for the bathroom." Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully

"What about Faithie?" Gabriella smiled

"She was already dressed when I got to her room, she's so excited for school, she's playing pretend with her dolls right now."

Gabriella giggled, her and Troy had three children together after they got married, Jackson, Zach, and Faith. They weren't planning on having Faith, when Gabriella got pregnant with it was definitely surprise. Gabriella's pregnancy with Faith was a tough one, she was put on bedrest at five months and then that following month she went into early labor. With Troy being a doctor, he knew the risks of having a premature baby especially a baby born at 25 weeks.

Despite the odds, Faith was born and she survived her first overnight observation, even when the doctors were telling Troy and Gabriella to prepare themselves for the worst. When they were finally able to hold her, they named her Faith.

"Mommy!" Faith comes running down the stairs dressed in her school uniform. Gabriella giggled at her daughter's cuteness.

"Good morning Faithie." Gabriella picked up her daughter planted a big kiss on her cheek making Faith giggle, she placed her back down.

"Are you hungry baby?"

"No, Mommy I'm going to eat breakfast at school with my friends."

"Are you sure? You know Mommy made her famous blueberry pancakes." Faith hummed as she thought.

"Well, my friends can eat without me."

"Alright, do you want one pancake or two?" Faith tapped her chin in concentration which made Gabriella giggle

"Two!" Faith practically bounced with excitement.

"Syrup or butter?"

"Syrup!"

"Okay, serious question. Apple juice or orange juice?"

"Apple!"

"Alright, Ms. Faith, here's your breakfast."

"Thank you, Mommy!" Faith bounced

"Mom, can I ride with Dionna to practice tonight?" Kadie asked with that sweet smile that she knows her parents can't resist. Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes.

"Did you ask Dionna's mom?" Kadie eagerly nodded her head

"Yes Mom, she said she was okay with it." Gabriella nodded her head Kadie squealed happily and hugged Gabriella.

"Thank you, Mom!" Gabriella returned the hug and kissed her cheek.

"Alright, go and eat some breakfast please."

"Yes, Mom." Gabriella continued to make her lunch and just as she finished she heard footsteps running, more like tumbling, down the stairs. She knew her boys were rowdy but sometimes she wanted a peaceful morning.

"Boys, can you please walk." Gabriella scolded

"Sorry, Mom," Jackson mumbled Troy and Gabriella had Jackson about two years after they got married. Everyone was ecstatic, especially Troy, this was his first child, he was a father figure to Kadie and Ethan but this was something different. As excited Troy was, he was also nervous. Gabriella could remember the nights were Troy would lie awake asking about scenarios that never happen or the days he would spend hours on end working on the nursery to make sure each and every detail was perfect. As soon as Jackson was born on that cold December night, all of Troy's nervousness flew out the window. Then three years later, Gabriella and Troy were pregnant again with Zach. The pregnancy was surprisingly easy for Gabriella, she didn't have much morning sickness, she didn't gain a lot of weight she even worked in the courtroom up until the day she went into labor, even her labor was easy.

"Mom, Ethan hogged the bathroom again!"

"No, I didn't Zach, Mom he's lying."

"He was probably fixing his hair for Olivia." Jackson teased

"Olivia?" A booming voice questioned the kids looked up and saw their Dad. Gabriella loved how the kids looked at Troy like he was Superman, man of steel.

"Dad!" Ethan stressed as he tried to hide his face.

"Who's Olivia, Ethan?" Gabriella asked amused. Toy grabbed a pancake and grinned as he watched everything unfold.

"She's nobody," Ethan said blushed

"Aw, he's blushing." Kadie joined in as she pinched her brother's cheeks. Ethan swatted her away and Kadie laughed at her little brother's annoyance.

"No, I'm not! Leave me alone!" Ethan was frustrated and Gabriella decided to end the conversation.

"Alright you guys, leave him alone and eat your breakfast." Troy leaned down to place a sloppy kiss on Gabriella who pushed him away.

"Ew, Babe you smell and you're sweaty."

"Just one kiss, before you go off to work." Gabriella gave in and let Troy get a quick kiss before she made his breakfast plate.

"Do you have any surgeries today?"

"Two, a knee replacement and the last surgery for my broken hip."

"Will you be done in time to get Ethan from practice?"

"Uh…" Gabriella smiled gently

"I'm guessing that's a no."

"I'm sorry, babe I'll make it up to you this weekend."

"Fine, fine, no huge surprises though, you always make me feel bad when you do that." Gabriella tapped his nose before they both sat down to eat breakfast with the kids.

"Hey, Dad!" Jackson said

"What's up, man?"

"Can you come to Career Day at school?" Troy noticed that a pang of hurt on Gabriella's face.

"Don't you want to ask your Mom? She was a really cool lawyer." Troy said trying to cheer Gabriella up.

"But you break bones for a living Dad and then put them back to together. I already told my friends you were coming." Jack pressed

"Jackson, I would love to come but my schedule is so unpredictable buddy. So, if I can't make it, Mom will step in, okay?"

"Okay." Troy winked at Gabriella who playfully rolled her eyes in return.

I have to take Faith to school, so I won't be here when the bus comes to pick you up. Mommy loves you guys, I hope you have a great day at school. I'll see you guys later on." Gabriella kissed her older children bye before rushing to the front door.

"Come on Faithie, let's get you off to school."

"Coming Mommy." Faith came hopping down the stairs and the two were off to that their day.

* * *

Gabriella rearranged her pile of syllabi for the tenth time, two years ago she decided to leave the courtroom. She was tired of the endless cases and the stress was weighing on her. So, she stepped down from her firm and took a year off. During that year she interviewed with U of A and they hired her as a full-time professor for the Law Department. She looked at her time on her wrist, it was 9:15, her class started in fifteen minutes, then a few students walked in. They were chatting among themselves, she figures they knew each other from the previous semester. Then at 9:30 she felt that all of the students were in attendance.

"Good morning class, my name is Professor Bolton and this LAW 250, Family Law. I start my class promptly at 9:30 if you come after that, you are considered late."

* * *

"Alright, guys next week we will continue our discussion about child abuse. Have a nice day. Oh! Before I forget, make sure you guys buy the textbook we have our first assignment next week." It was four o'clock and Gabriella was done for the day. She reached for her phone and saw a missed call from Ethan, she furrowed her brows, Ethan never calls her around this time. He's supposed to be in soccer practice. Gabriella closed her office door and returned her son's call.

" _Hey, Mom."_

"Hey, bud what's up? Was practice canceled?"

" _Yeah Mom, it's too hot outside."_ Gabriella sighed heavily

"Okay bud, I won't be there for another 20-30 minutes. I just finished my classes."

" _I can ride home with Matthew,"_ Ethan said eagerly

"I don't know Matthew that well Ethan, I'm on my way bud. Just hang out in the school until I get there."

" _Okay, Mom."_

"See you later bud." Gabriella ended the call and decided to call Troy, but an intern answered the phone instead.

" _Mrs. Bolton?"_

"Oh, is this an intern?"

" _Yes ma'am, I'm Dr. Trenton, Dr. Bolton is in surgery right now, there was an emergency. Would you like to leave a message?"_

"I figured, tell Dr. Bolton that I'm picking up Ethan from school, soccer practice was canceled and that I'll see him when he gets home and I love him."

" _Do you want me to say everything?"_

"Dr. Trenton, I can tell you now, tell him exactly what I said verbatim."

" _Yes ma'am, is there anything else you want to say?"_

"Nope that's all, thank you, Dr. Trenton."

"Who was that Dr. Trenton?" Troy asked not looking up from the surgical table as Dr. Trenton entered the room.

"It was your wife sir, she told me to tell you that Ethan's practice was canceled and she's picking him up. Then she said she'll see you at home and that she loves you." Troy's surgical team exclaimed like teenagers

"Alright, alright, let's get back to work. Saw, please."

* * *

When Gabriella pulled up to the school she saw Ethan sitting on a bench talking to a girl, she smiled warmly and she honked her horn signaling that she was there. Ethan started to blush and waved at the girl before rushing off to the car. When he got in the car, Gabriella was smiling at him and he rolled his eyes.

"What? I'm just smiling at my son. How was school today?"

"Fine, I got an A on my physics test."

"That's great Ethan, so, was that Olivia you were talking to?"

"MOM!" Ethan whined

"I'm just asking a question, can't I ask a question?"

"It's embarrassing!"

"So that means it was her?"

"Mom, can we change the subject?"

"For what it's worth, Ethan, she's very pretty."

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay I'm done. We have to go get your sister and then we'll head home."

* * *

Gabriella opened the door and Faith and Ethan rushed in.

"Get out of your school's clothes and get started on your homework."

Gabriella walked further into the house and saw their nanny, Kendra, helping Jackson and Zach with their math homework.

"Alright, Jackson you're dividing fractions? Already?" Kendra asked shocked

"I'm in a different math class, I and a few other kids take middle school math."

"Alrighty, so what seems to be the problem?"

"It's confusing, I don't get dividing fractions."

"Ummm…"Kendra scratched her head in nervousness and that's when Gabriella made her presence known.

"I think Mom can help, my teacher taught me this years ago," Gabriella walked over to the table and sat beside Jackson. Kendra looked at Gabriella gratefully and started to help Zach with his homework instead.

"So, you don't divide fractions, you have to multiply them, but to get the answer you would get if you divide, you flip the second fraction in the equation, the reciprocal, you learned that right?"

"Yeah, Mom."

"OK, and then you multiply across and then you have an answer."

"This is too hard Mom!" Jackson whined

"Come on, let's try it together. Number 5 is 2/3 divided by 4/6. So first thing first, what you do change?"

"The sign?" Jackson said unsure

"yes, so rewrite the equation but stop after changing the sign." Jackson did as Gabriella said and then looked up at her

"Okay, now what?"

"You tell me."

"Flip the fraction?"

"Yes, so what is the reciprocal of 4/6?"

"6/4?"

"Yeah, so write 6/4 and then multiply."

"I got 12/12,"

"Okay and that simplifies to…"

"1."

"So, 2/3 divided by 4/6, is one."

"How did you remember all of that?"

"I taught myself a rhyme, that how I remembered all of my tough math equations and things that I struggled with."

"What's the rhyme?" Jackson asked eagerly.

"Don't tease your Mom okay? This was a long time ago, it goes like this. _You don't divide, you multiply and flip."_

"That's corny Mom." Jackson teased

"I told you it was a long time ago, but it helped, every time I came across a problem like dividing fractions."

"You don't divide, you multiply…"

"and flip," Gabriella added, she ruffled Jackson's hair.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Anytime bud." Gabriella kissed her son's foreheads before going to the kitchen to get dinner started. She decided she was going to make grilled barbeque chicken wings for dinner with green beans and rice.

By the time she was finished marinating the chicken, Kendra walked into the kitchen with her bag on her shoulder.

"Thanks for the help with Jack's homework, I haven't done that kind of math in a long time."

"No problem, so I will see you on Wednesday?"

"Yes, ma'am Mrs. Bolton."

"Okay, did Troy pay you for last week?"

"Yep, he had a check on the table by the door."

"Great, I will see you Wednesday."

"See you later." Kendra let herself out and Gabriella continued making dinner. Just as Gabriella was finished with dinner, Kadie came in the house.

"Kadie!" Faith ran down the stairs and grabbed her sister's legs, making her stumble back slightly.

"Hey Faithie, I missed you too." Kadie bent down to Faith's height, "How was your first day of school?"

"It was great! We made dolphins today."

"That's awesome, Faith you have to show me later."

"Okay," Faith ran back upstairs and Kadie made her way to the kitchen and hugged Gabriella

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey sweetie, how was practice?"

"Good, Coach Lonnie was on some other stuff today."

"He was tough on you guys tonight?"

"Yeah, he was picky about everything."

"Well, you're home now, get cleaned up and dinner's almost ready."

* * *

After dinner and all the kids were in bed for the night, Gabriella noticed that Troy had not returned her call. She used to him not being home for dinner but he usually calls back or has his intern call her. She pulled out her phone to call him and she's transferred to his office voicemail.

"Hey Dr. Bolton, just wanted to let you know I have a plate for you in the fridge whenever you get home. Hopefully, it's before midnight, I love you and I'll see you later." Gabriella ended the call, she got in bed and not even five minutes later, she was asleep.

The sound of her cell phone ringing woke her up, she sleepily sat up and checked the time on the alarm clock it read 3:00 AM, she blindly reached for her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Hello, Mrs. Bolton?"_

"May I ask who's calling?" Gabriella cleared her throat.

" _This is Dr. Leaks from Living Waters Memorial Hospital. Your husband, Dr. Bolton was in a severe car accident. I suggest you come to the hospital as soon as you can."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabriella didn't seem to hear anything after she was told that Troy was in the hospital, she didn't even realize that she had dropped her phone until she heard her name being called. She snapped out of her reverie she picked up her phone and held it to her ear.

"Yes, I'm still here."

" _Mrs. Bolton, your husband is in serious condition, and you need to sign off on some paperwork as next of kin."_

"Okay, I'm on my way." Gabriella ended the call. She sat there for at least three minutes before she found the strength to move. Once Gabriella was ready she knocked on Ethan's door, she slowly creaked the door open and saw that her son was up playing video games.

"Ethan?" Gabriella calling out startled her oldest son who jumped in surprise and tried to hide the controller in his hands.

"Mom! I'm doing research for a school project—"

"Ethan, can you meet me in the kitchen I have to talk to you and your sister." Ethan frowned at the calmness in Gabriella's voice.

"Are you okay Mom?"

"I need to talk to you and Kadie so pause the game and meet me downstairs." With that Gabriella closed the door, leaving Ethan confused and worried. Gabriella then went to Kadie's room and was not surprised to see her fast asleep, she walked over to her daughter and gently shook her awake.

"Kadie?"

"Hmm?"

"Wake up sweetie, I need to talk to you and your brother in the kitchen." Kadie sat up, confused from being awakened well before her alarm was supposed to go off.

"What?"

"Meet me in the kitchen I need to tell you and Ethan something." Gabriella walked out of the room and closed the door shut behind her.

* * *

"Mom, what's wrong? Is everyone okay?" Kadie asked Gabriella looked at her children before sighing heavily.

"I got a call from the hospital not too long ago, Dad was in an accident, I guess he was coming home from work." Kadie started to cry and Ethan tried to console his older sister.

"What?" Kadie asked

"I know sweetie, I have to go to the hospital. I'll keep you guys updated in everything. You don't have to go to school today, I'll send your principals an email explaining everything. I have to go, but keep the house down okay? I'll have Uncle Chad or someone check on you guys."

"Okay, Mom." Gabriella kissed Ethan and Kadie goodbye, she held them a little bit tighter and when she said she loved them there were tears threatening to fall.

In the car, Gabriella realized she forgot to call Lucille and Jack. She let out a shaky breath

"Call Lucille Bolton."

 _Calling Lucille Bolton_

As soon as Gabriella heard the first ring she wanted to hang up the phone but she knew she had to tell them after the fourth ring Lucille answered the phone.

 _Gabriella? What's going on dear?_ " Lucille asked sleepily.

"Lucy, Troy was in an accident coming home from work. The hospital called me and it's not good Lucy, and I don't know what to do and how—"

" _We're on our way Gabriella, you won't go through this alone…"_

As Lucille was giving Gabriella her colloquy, her mind was thinking about all of the times she and Troy shared together.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Gabriella looked at the pregnancy test in her hands in shock. She didn't think it would be positive she took it as a joke after she told Taylor that she had been having weird cravings. Taylor jokingly told her to call her if she was pregnant well, the joke's over now. She and Troy had decided that after Zach, they were done with kids. She was 35, she knew that the older you are the tougher the pregnancy. She doesn't know how she's going to tell Troy.**_

" _ **Babe? You in the bathroom!" Troy's voice startled Gabriella as she tried to find a place to hide the pregnancy test.**_

" _ **Yeah, I'm about to hop in the shower!" Before Gabriella could hide the test Troy opened the door.**_

" _ **Maybe we can save water and I—" Troy froze when he saw the pregnancy test in Gabriella's hand.**_

" _ **What's that babe?"**_

" _ **A positive pregnancy test," Gabriella muttered, Troy ran his hands through his hair**_

" _ **You're pregnant?"**_

" _ **I'm pregnant," Gabriella confirmed, she was nervous about Troy's reaction. Until he pulled her in for a kiss confused she didn't return the kiss. He pulled away smiling and Gabriella was even more confused.**_

" _ **You're not upset?"**_

" _ **Of course not, surprised, yeah. But we're having another baby, why wouldn't I be happy about that." Gabriella smiled widely and wrapped her arms around him.**_

" _ **We're having another baby," Gabriella repeated.**_

" _ **We're having another baby." Troy kissed her forehead.**_

* * *

" _Gabriella? Gabriella!"_ Gabriella jumped at Lucille's voice, coming through the speakers. She was now parked in the hospital garage, she didn't realize she was here, she doesn't remember how she got here.

"Yes, I'm here Lucille. I just go to the hospital."

" _Are you okay? I was calling your name."_

"I was parking the car, I'm okay Lucille. I'll see you guys later."

" _Okay, tell Troy we love him."_ Gabriella closed her eyes, trying to hold in her emotions.

"I will love you guys."

" _Love you too."_

As Gabriella was getting out of the car she looked down at her wedding band, it's still the same band from 13 years ago, she does other tasks throughout the day and she has never stared it at like that since the first few years of marriage.

* * *

 _ **Gabriella groaned in frustration as she struggled to put her wedding band on for the tenth time.**_

" _ **Gabs? Are you ready? We're gonna be late." Troy entered the walk-in closet and saw his pregnant wife fighting to put on her wedding band. He smirked as he walked over to her.**_

" _ **What's wrong babe?"**_

" _ **I can't put my wedding band on anymore. My fingers are fat." Gabriella held up her hand and sure enough, her fingers were swollen.**_

" _ **I still think they're beautiful." Troy tenderly took her hand and kissed it gently which made Gabriella roll her eyes.**_

" _ **I'm serious Troy, I want to wear my ring." Gabriella pouted. Troy couldn't resist and he kissed her pouty lips.**_

" _ **Gabs, it's fine."**_

" _ **To you! This hasn't happened before, I swear this is our last." Gabriella looked at her pregnant bump, "You hear that Zachary Isaac Bolton? You're the youngest Bolton." Troy snickered at his wife.**_

" _ **Don't laugh at me, my feet are swollen, I've gone up three sizes, I can't even see my feet anymore, people ask me if I'm, having twins. I'm so fat I can't even fit my wedding ring."**_

" _ **Look, you are the most beautiful woman ever."**_

" _ **You're just saying that."**_

" _ **No, I'm not, I bet all of the single guys and some of the married ones are going to be jealous when I walk into that gala with you on my arm. That's how beautiful you are." Troy kissed Gabriella softly**_

" _ **I'm still fat." Gabriella said**_

" _ **You're a healthy pregnant woman. Who is the sexiest woman alive and I can't wait to get back here so I can show you just how sexy you are." Troy said seductively, which made Gabriella blush, she looked up at her husband and smiled softly**_

" _ **I love you, wildcat."**_

" _ **I love you too. Now come on, we're running late."**_

* * *

Gabriella slowly walked into the hospital ER, the bright lights blinding her slightly. She approached the receptionist and she was met with sympathetic eyes.

"Mrs. Bolton, I am so sorry." Gabriella nodded her head slowly.

"Can I see him?" Gabriella asked trying to hold back her tears

"Um, they just transported him for some scans. I can page a doctor for you so someone can come talk to you?" Gabriella nodded her head again. "You can wait over there Mrs. Bolton." The receptionist directed Gabriella to the waiting room and went go to page a doctor that could update Gabriella on her husband. While Gabriella was waiting she glanced at the TV in the room and she saw the news was reporting on East High's basketball team. Gabriella gasped, it totally slipped her mind to call Chad and Taylor. She pulled out her phone and immediately dialed Chad's number.

" _Gabriella? It's like 3 AM—"_

"Troy's been in an accident, Chad. It's really bad," Gabriella was met with silence "Chad? Are you there?"

" _Yeah, yeah I'm here. Are you um, are you at the hospital?"_

"Um, yeah, it's just me. Lucille and Jack are on their way and the kids are at home."

" _Do you want me to meet you there?"_ Gabriella could tell that Chad was holding back his tears and the last thing she wanted was for him to back in the hospital especially with his mom having just gotten home after a two month long hospital stay.

" _Or I can keep an eye on the kids?"_

"Yeah, Chad that would actually be great."

" _I'll head over there right now Gabi. Keep me updated, please."_

"Of course Chad, I'll text Kadie to let her know you're coming over." Gabriella ended the call she let out a shaky breath. She looked around the waiting room and only saw a couple other people. Then she heard a woman groan in pain, her head snapped to the direction and there was a heavily pregnant woman walking into the ER with her panicked husband following close behind.

"Can someone help my wife?!"

Gabriella thought back to when she gave birth to Jackson, Troy was so nervous.

* * *

 _ **Troy was pacing back and forth in the hospital room, Gabriella loving watched her husband walk a hole in the floor. She felt a contraction coming and groaned. Troy was quick to her side and gave her his hand. Once the contraction was over, Gabriella fell back on the bed and huffed.**_

" _ **I wish I could take the pain away babe." Troy said, a he wiped the sweat off Gabriella's forehead.**_

" _ **I know, wildcat, I know." Gabriella said softly.**_

" _ **What if he doesn't like me?"**_

" _ **What?" Gabriella frowned**_

" _ **What if he cries every time I hold him? Or he doesn't want me." Gabriella chuckled**_

" _ **Troy, relax. He already loves you, every time you talk he relaxes. Trust me, he's going to love his Daddy." Troy nodded**_

* * *

"Mrs. Bolton?" Gabriella looked up and saw Dr. Tucker, standing before her. She was Troy's attending during his residency here at the hospital.

"Dr. Tucker? How is he? Is his awake?" Gabriella asked

"Mrs. Bolton, he's sleep for now we had to put him under to conduct some of the tests. Did anyone tell you the extent of his injuries?" Gabriella shook her head no.

"Alright, alright. Um, come me Mrs. Bolton and all the doctors will discuss what exactly is going on with your husband."

"Okay." Gabriella followed Dr. Tucker down the hall.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mrs. Bolton?" Gabriella looked up and saw Dr. Tucker, standing before her. She was Troy's attending during his residency here at the hospital.

"Dr. Tucker? How is he? Is he awake?" Gabriella asked

"Mrs. Bolton, he's asleep for now we had to put him under to conduct some of the tests. Did anyone tell you the extent of his injuries?" Gabriella shook her head no.

"Alright, alright. Um, come me Mrs. Bolton and all the doctors will discuss what exactly is going on with your husband."

"Okay." Gabriella followed Dr. Tucker down the hall. Gabriella followed Dr. Tucker down a hallway she was all too familiar with. She used to walk down these hallways to have lunch with Troy or just to visit him in between surgeries. Never in her life did she think she would walk these hallways as a not a doctor's wife, but a wife whose husband was clinging on to life.

Dr. Tucker led Gabriella to the Chief of Surgery, Dr. Miranda Cole's office, which happened to be Ronnie's office. When they entered the room, Gabriella was met with Ronnie and a team of several other doctors. Ronnie stood up from her chair and engulfed Gabriella in a hug.

"I am so sorry Gabriella, we're gonna do everything we can." Gabriella nodded her head as she sat down in a chair.

"Mrs. Bolton," Dr. Tucker started, "I'm gonna introduce to you the team of surgeons that are going to operate on your husband. If you need me to slow down at any moment, just let me know." Gabriella nodded her head again.

"You know myself and Dr. Cole, I'm the orthopedic surgeon and as you know Dr. Cole will be apart of this case as well. We also have Dr. Lee, who is the attending trauma surgeon. Dr. Valdez, who's the attending neurosurgeon. Dr. Lewis, who is the cardio surgeon, and we also have another general surgeon, Dr. Begay."

"Nice to meet you all." She said quietly.

"Alright, so let's begin…" Gabriella was trying to understand all of the medical jargon that was being spewed at her, but the more and more they kept talking, her head was starting to hurt.

"Okay, okay, can you guys just wait a damn minute!" The doctors looked at Gabriella with sympathetic eyes, she quickly rubbed her temples.

"I need you guys to explain to me simply, not with medical terms, what's wrong my husband."

"Alright, you're right Mrs. Bolton," Dr. Tucker cleared his throat before beginning. "Your husband is suffering from many external and internal injuries. Dr. Cole and Dr. Begay will be operating on your husband's internal bleeding and his liver. Dr. Lee will be overseeing everything since he is the trauma surgeon. Dr. Valdez will be operating on your husband's brain bleed, he has more than one and his skull fracture. Dr. Lewis will be operating on his heart. I will be working on your husband's broken bones."

"So, with all of these injuries, what's the likely hood of my husband surviving?" The doctors exchanged a look that Gabriella knew all too well, the look that Troy would get when he came home after losing a patient. She knew the answer to the question. She tried to hold back her tears but she was failing miserably.

"Does anyone know what happened? How did he get in the accident?" Gabriella asked tearfully

"Can you give us a moment?" Ronnie asked her team, she waited until they left her office before sitting down next to Gabriella.

"According to an eye witness who called the police. Troy's car was stopped at an intersection, then he proceeded to drive when a Hummer hit his driver's side. Troy's car rolled over and he was ejected from the car—"

"He never wears his fucking seatbelt." Gabriella mumbled angrily. "what about the other driver?"

"Um, I don't think I'm allowed to disclose that information—"

"Ronnie, please."

"Um, he's fine a small cut on his forehead from his head hitting the steering wheel but other than that, he's okay." Gabriella let out a scoff

"He's fine, meanwhile my husband, the father to my children, is fighting for his life all because he didn't out his God damn seatbelt on."

There was a knock at the door and Gabriella grabbed a tissue and began wiping her eyes.

"Come in." Dr. Tucker poked her head in the office

"Mrs. Bolton, there are some papers we need you to sign, do you mind?" Ronnie waved him in the room, he handed Gabriella three different clipboards and her eyes widened at the words on the page.

"I'm sorry I don't know what any of this means."

"One is the consent of surgery since your husband is in a medically induced coma. One is for insurance purposes, and extraordinary measures." Gabriella quickly signed off on the papers and gave them back to Dr. Tucker.

"Can I see him?"

Gabriella's feet became heavier as each step brought her closer and closer to Troy's room. Never in her life did she think she would be here looking at her husband plugged to various machines to keep him alive. Ronnie slid open the door for Gabriella and allowed her to walk in.

"Take your time, we'll let you know when we need to take him to surgery." Gabriella sat in a chair that was placed beside Troy's hand.

"Can, can I hold his hand?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, just be gentle," Ronnie assured her before leaving the room.

"My baby, you can't leave us yet. Faith's only five and she needs her Daddy. Ethan might like a girl at school and he needs advice. Jackson's about to start middle school. Zach is just like you babe, he loves basketball and he's gonna need his dad to cheer him on. I'm pretty sure Kadie has a boyfriend that we don't know about. I can't do this without you, I can't do life without you." Gabriella put her head down on the bed and started to sob.

* * *

" _ **Babe!" Troy yelled while frantically searching for his phone**_

" _ **What's wrong?" Gabriella rushed into the living room.**_

" _ **I think Ethan's about to walk and I can't find my phone." Gabriella quickly put Kadie down on the floor and practically ran over to Troy.**_

" _ **I have mine, here." Gabriella tossed Troy her phone that was sitting on the coffee table. Gabriella looked expectedly at Ethan as he was standing still by the TV.**_

" _ **Are you recording Troy?"**_

" _ **Yeah, get him to come to you."**_

" _ **Come on Ethan, come to Mommy, come here." Gabriella urged**_

" _ **Mama." Ethan babbled**_

" _ **Go to Mommy, Ethan."**_

" _ **Yeah, come to Mommy." Gabriella and Troy kept urging Ethan to make the first move. Ethan took one step and they both stopped talking, afraid to say anything that would startle him. Ethan took a step and then another, and another. Until he made his way to Gabriella who picked him up excitedly and spun him around, making Ethan burst into a fit of giggles.**_

" _ **You're walking Ethan!" Gabriella covered his face in kisses, then she put him back down and he walked over to Kadie and the two started playing with each other. Gabriella hugged Troy and they shared a sweet kiss. Gabriella looked at Troy closely and saw tears forming in his eyes.**_

" _ **Are you crying, babe?"**_

" _ **This is my first time being here for stuff like this. I missed it when he said his first words because I was at the hospital. I'm just happy I'm here to see this." Gabriella caressed his face and kissed his cheek.**_

" _ **I love you, Troy."**_

* * *

"Gabi?" Gabriella looked up and saw Jack and Lucille standing in the doorway. She got up and engulfed Lucille in a hug. She then hugged Jack. When Lucille saw Troy she started to cry she gently grabbed her son's hand. Then Troy's machines started going haywire.

"Troy? Troy!" Gabriella yelled

"We need some help in here!" Jack shouted as he ran out of the room. Troy's machine started to flatline, Gabriella and Lucille exchanged a quick look before a team of doctors rushed into the room. Two nurses escorted Lucille out of the room, whereas Gabriella was determined not to leave the room.

"Dr. Bolton's in V-fib, someone start compressions and give me a crash cart."

"Right away doctor."

"Mrs. Bolton, you need to leave the room so the doctors can work." A nurse said as she tried to lead Gabriella out of the room.

"I need to tell him that I love him." Gabriella cried

"Mrs. Bolton—"

"I love you so much Troy, so, so much."

"Get her out of here!" The nurse finally got Gabriella out of the room and closed the door shut in her face. She runs her hands through her hair in frustration. Her phone started to ring and she pulled out her cellphone and saw that Chad was calling. She forgot she was supposed to update him when she heard her phone ring.

"It's Chad, I gotta take this. He's watching the kids." Jack nodded his head and continued to console Lucille. Gabriella attempted to pull herself together before answering the phone, she only hoped that Chad couldn't tell there was something wrong with her.

"Hey, Chad?"

" _Hey Gabi, I was calling to see if I could get an update?"_

"Yeah, um things aren't looking too great Chad. Um, a truck hit him and since he wasn't wearing a seatbelt, the car rolled and he was ejected from the car. I don't know Chad, I think my husband might be dying." All at once Gabriella's emotions came pouring out.

" _Gabi, hey, he's gonna make it okay. He has to, it's Troy we're talking about."_

"I don't know Chad, the doctors aren't giving me much hope."

"Gabi?" Gabriella turned and saw Lucille and Jack staring next to Ronnie.

"Chad I have to go, Ronnie's giving me an update, I'll call you back."

" _Okay, stay strong."_ Gabriella ended the call and quickly walked over to Ronnie and her in-laws.

"So, we have to rush him into surgery, we've stabilized him but his seizure—"

"Seizure?!" Lucille exclaimed Jack pulled his distressed wife close to him.

"Yes, it was caused by swelling in his brain and Dr. Valdez has to relieve the pressure off his brain." Everything was happening so fast before she could ask for more questions, alarms started blaring from Troy's room. Troy's bed was being rushed out of the room by Dr. Valdez and a team of nurses and surgeons.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I'll send someone to update you guys." Just was Ronnie was about to rush off, Gabriella grabbed her arm.

"Ronnie, do I have to call our children…to prepare them." She asked with tears threatening to fall, Jack and Lucille touched Gabriella's should in support, their own emotions evident on their face.

"Dr. Cole!" A nurse shouted from the elevator.

"Yes, you probably should," Ronnie said grimly, before running to join the surgical team in the elevator. Gabriella watched with sad eyes as the elevator doors closed, she felt like all the air had left her body. Gabriella started to hyperventilate.

"I can't, I can't, I can't," Gabriella repeated as her knees gave out on her and she almost fell to the ground but Jack caught her and helped his daughter in law sit down.

"Can we get some help over here!" Lucille shouted, a nurse quickly approached the group.

"Mrs. Bolton, I need you to calm down for me, take slow even breaths with me." The nurse started to slowly breathe in and out and eventually, Gabriella followed her. "Good, keep going, Kyle, get me some water please?" Once Gabriella's pulse was back down to where the nurse felt comfortable to leave her, she grabbed her hand reassuringly.

"Dr. Bolton has a lot of support here in the hospital. Whatever happens, we'll get through together." Gabriella nodded her head, Kyle returned with bottled water and the two nurses went back to their stations, but it wasn't long until Gabriella started to cry.

"I can't deal with this, guys. You're going to have to call the kids for me. I can't, every time I imagine a life without Troy, I just can't." Jack got down on his knees beside Gabriella, grabbed both of her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Gabriella, look at me. We will get through this, no matter what happens, you have to tell the kids, they have to hear this from you. Not us, not the doctors, but you. We have to remain positive, I know it feels hard right now, but we have to, for those beautiful children you have at home. Okay?" Gabriella sniffled and nodded her head,

"Now, before you call the kids, get yourself together." Gabriella wiped her eyes until she felt she was presentable, she pulled out her phone and called Kadie. She practically answered after the first ring.

" _Mom? How's Dad, is he okay? When can we come see him?"_ Gabriella started to feel tears fall down her face and she looked at Jack and Lucille.

"I can't," She mouthed, Lucille grabbed her hand and squeezed it and nodded her head.

"Kadie, it doesn't look good."


End file.
